1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal having a variety of replaceable accessory modules each having a specific function, such as a camera module and a Bluetooth communication module, which a user can selectively replace with another in consideration of its use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “a portable terminal” means an electronic device which a user can carry with him/her while communicating with another user. In consideration of portability, the design of such a portable terminal has tended to consider not only compactness, slimness and lightness, but also toward providing multimedia capabilities to allow the user to pursue a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable terminals will not only be used for many functions while still being compact and light, but will also be modified to be suitable for functioning in a multimedia environment and for providing Internet access and functions. Additionally, such portable terminals may be used by men and women, young and old, anywhere in the world.
Conventional portable terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals. The bar-type portable terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable terminal has a flip panel which is pivotably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type portable terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit in such a manner that the folder can be rotated in order to be folded towards or unfolded from the housing.
Further, portable terminals may be classified as neck wearable type terminals and wrist wearable type terminals, according to the position at or the way in which a user wears the terminal. The neck wearable type terminal is one which a user wears around the neck using a lanyard or necklace, while the wrist wearable type terminal is one which a user wears around the wrist.
Additionally, portable terminals may be classified as rotation-type (or swing-type terminals and sliding-type terminals according to the ways of opening and closing the terminals. In the rotation-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing rotates to be opened or closed relative to the other while facing each other. In the sliding-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing slides to be opened or closed relative to the other. The various classifications of portable terminals are easily understood by those skilled in the art.
In addition, various portable terminals have been developed to satisfy gradually increasing consumer demands. For example, a portable terminal including camera lens to perform a photography function, a portable terminal having stereo speakers to listen to stereo music, a portable terminal having a TV receiver, and a portable terminal having a game function have been manufactured.
Since the conventional portable terminals as above mentioned have a specific structure to accommodate their respective use, there is a problem in that it is impossible, or at least, inconvenient to use them for purposes other than their main use. Where the portable terminal having the specific function of playing music is used to play a game, for example, the game is played by using the common keys provided on the dial pad. Thus, it causes game play to be difficult, resulting in a reduction in the user's enjoyment. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the conventional portable terminal is typically replaced with a portable terminal having a reinforced game function to smoothly play games.
There currently is a portable terminal to which a user can directly mount a camera module having a camera lens to the earphone outlet to take a picture of a subject. However, there are problems in that any external impact may cause the camera module to be easily separated from the portable terminal. Also, it is inconvenient to use the camera module due to the weak connection between the camera module and the portable terminal.